1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a reflective type touch-sensing display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of flat panel displays (FPD), the characteristics of being light, thin and flexible are the foremost goal of display apparatuses in the future. The display technologies applied to the flexible display, the electronic paper, and the electronic book include the liquid crystal display technology, the electrophoretic display technology, the electrochromic display technology, and the like. The electrophoretic display includes an active device array substrate and an electrophoretic display film adhered on the active device array substrate. The electrophoretic display film has a display medium and a plurality of display particles distributed in the display medium. The display medium is, for example, a display solution, and the display particles are particles with positive polarity or negative polarity. The active device array substrate includes a plurality of pixel structures, each of which is constituted with an active device and a pixel electrode.
Generally, in order for the electrophoretic display to have a touch function, a capacitive or resistive touch panel can be adhered on the surface of the electrophoretic display. However, the additional adhesion of the touch panel onto the electrophoretic display not only leads to higher costs, but the adhering process also increases the complexity of the manufacturing process. Thus, the integration of photo-sensors to the active device array substrate of the electrophoretic display has been proposed. However, since conventional electronic paper display devices require environmental light, environmental light usually needs to pass through the electrophoretic display film to reach the photo-sensors on the active device array substrate. Consequently, the conventional method of integrating the photo-sensors to the active device array substrate of the electrophoretic display has low sensitivity in touch sensing.